


Magnets Suck

by Spiorad



Category: Marvel
Genre: Can be seen as platonic relationship between Buck and reader, F/M, Multi, cursing, hurt/comfort??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiorad/pseuds/Spiorad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony convinces you to play a prank on Bucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnets Suck

You hummed lightly as you sat on the plush, white couch. Your legs slightly swinging as you began flipping through the channels on the television. You could hardly contain the deep sigh that flowed through your nose as your boredom level reached a new high.

It seems as though no major crimes whatsoever have occurred, causing the Avengers to be out of commission for the time being, and you were _so bored_. The first day or two were fun, just sitting around, doing nothing but relaxing by the pool, or watching T.V.

It was great! Now, you wish someone would just threaten to bomb something so you could just do something already. You let another sigh fall from your lips as you kept flipping through one uninteresting channel after the other. “(Y/n)!” You heard a familiar voice call from down the hallway.

“Yeah, Tony?” You called back. ‘Finally! Another mission,” you thought as you basically threw the remote down on the couch. You straightened your back as you moved your head towards the doorway leading to the hall.

“I have the best idea ever!” Tony exclaimed as he rushed into the living room. There was a mischievous glint in the brown of his eyes. You couldn’t help the small ‘uh oh’ that fell from your lips. “No, it’ll be funny, I swear,” Tony spoke back as he let a smile overtake his features.

“And what is this great idea?” You hummed as you crooked an eyebrow at him, you could already tell this wouldn’t be good.

“I just bought, like, fifty?” He inspected the brightly colored, wooden box in his hands. “Wait, no, it’s seventy, magnets. I’m thinking we should try to see how many we can put of Terminator’s arm,” Tony smirked at you.

“Are you _trying_ to sign your own death certificate?” You answered back, a bewildered laugh bubbling in your throat.

“Nonono, he’ll think it’s funny, I promise you.” Tony attempted to reassure you, waving his hands around to put emphasis on the ‘no’s. “So, are you in?” He asked, shaking the wooden box filled with magnets in his hand.

A scoff echoed slightly in the almost empty room. “This is without a doubt the stupidest idea you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.” You smiled back at him, a large smile danced its way across Tony’s face as he gave you the box of magnets.

“Yes! Alright, I think he’s taking a nap right now,” Tony mumbled while looking at the doorway. You nodded as you stood from your spot on the couch, a large sweatshirt lying comfortable against your frame.

“He’s like the definition of a light sleeper, how the hell are we going to do this?” You asked him, a small smirk resting on your lips.

“Fuck if I know,” Tony answered with a shrug as you glared at him, the smirk leaving your face. “Let me get a camera though, I wanna record this,” Tony laughed as he gripped his phone from his pocket and flipped it into video mode. “Let’s give ‘em hell,” Tony smiled once more as he followed your steps into the hallway.

Your fluffy lounging socks let your footsteps become silent as you moved against the hallway flooring. A sigh leaving your lips as you moved into the elevator, you gave a slight glare, which only made him smile more. You quickly pressed the button to Steve and Bucky’s floor as you leaned on the glass walls in the metal box.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.” You grumbled as you glanced at the box on your right hand. “I mean, Bucky’s only been here, for what? A couple months? I honestly wouldn’t be surprised if he killed us,” you whispered to yourself.

“First of all, I didn’t even have to talk you into anything, you just said yes,” you rolled your eyes. “Secondly, Capsicle wouldn’t let that happen,” at that comment you flicked your gaze over to him to see him recording you.

“I don’t think ‘Capsicle’ would be fast enough to save our asses, honestly. Have you seen Bucky run? He’s like a fucking cheetah,” you whined into the camera. 

The only sound that had shown your arrival was the sound of the elevator doors opening. You quickly pushed yourself off the wall and headed into the living room. “Where’s Steve?” you asked.

“I think he’s training with Wilson,” Tony whispered back. You nodded as you silently tip-toed over to the ex-assassin’s room.

You slowly opened the magnet’s box, the sound of wood on wood making a small echo in the hall as you placed the lid under the box. Just as slowly, you gripped the metal doorknob. You twisted it and began to push it open at a snail’s pace. A creak made itself clear as you stood still, frozen in place. You could hear Bucky’s deep breathing as he let sleep hold him. A small sigh fell from your lips as moments passed and there was no indication that Bucky had been woken by the creak.

You gave a quick glance at Tony to see him holding the camera right up to his face, near the back of your head, a relieved chuckle falling from his lips. He nodded once as you opened the door the rest of the way, small creaks fell from the doors hinges as you silently stilled at each one.

When you found the coast clear, you slowly tiptoed into the room. You were slightly surprised to see that Bucky slept with his torso bare. You neared the side of his bed, where his metal arm was placed over his face, no doubt to keep cool. These soldiers burnt like a goddamn furnace.

You slowly picked up a unicorn magnet, giving Tony a look that said ‘really?’. He just nodded encouragingly and smiled at you. You rolled your eyes in response and stuck the magnet on Bucky’s arm.

You had to stop yourself from laughing as you put on some more magnets. You heard Tony give a slight snicker. You turned to him and handed him the box, grabbing the phone from his hands, you traded spots. You both stilled once you heard the ex-assassin sigh and slightly move his arm. You waited several heartbeats before Tony continued.

He placed several letters on his arm forming the phrase ‘property of Steve’ on his arm as well as ‘sux to suck’. You had to cover your mouth to stop from laughing as you watched Tony place several other children's’ magnets on his metal arm.

You continued with this process until there were only 15 magnets left, some of them were big and you were running out of space to put them, you decided to place the biggest magnet, a giant grizzly bear, over the red star on his shoulder. Mostly it was to say ‘you’re a literal teddy bear, you ain’t scary’, much like you wanted to say, but you couldn’t bring yourself to it.

You and Tony quickly escaped, almost running out of the room as you quickly shut the door after you. You began running to the elevator, the box of 14 magnets still in your hands as you rushed into the metal contraption, Tony following suit.

Once the doors shut you couldn’t contain your laughter, Tony had managed to get a picture of the full experience as well. You quickly brushed away the tears that threatened to fall, Tony laughing equally as hard. “Please send that to me!” you exclaimed as you continued to laugh.

“I told you it would be fun!” Tony replied, sending you the video along with the picture. “I’m making this my background,” Tony hummed.

“Same,” you chuckled as you quickly trudged to place the rest of the magnets on the fridge on the main floor.

Hours had passed since your’s and Tony’s prank. You almost forgot that you did it until you heard a yell from upstairs. You quickly placed your book down as you gave a weary glance towards Steve. He gave you an equally confused look. All of the Avengers, all except Bucky, were sitting in the main living room, minding their own business. Looks of confusion were shared, until you reached Tony’s eyes, you could tell he was holding back a smile. You instantly connected the dots a small smirk almost falling on your lips, though you pushed it down. You kept up the illusion of your confusion as you heard the elevator doors open.

“What the FUCK?” You heard a shout as you turned towards the doorway to see an angry Bucky glaring at the group, brightly colored magnets stuck to his metal arm. You let out a large gasp as he looked around the room. You could see some Avengers trying to hold in their laughter, but Tony, Natasha, and Clint didn’t hide the laugh bubbling from their throats.

“What happened?” You asked as you kept up the confused façade, though you couldn’t help the amused rattle that laced your tone.

“You tell me!” He voiced to the group, though he was talking to you, his eyes glared at everyone. Once his icy stare fell on Tony, you knew it was over. “Stark,” he growled as he began to move towards Tony. You saw Tony’s eyes widen as he glanced at Steve, who was getting up to hold Bucky back.

Steve didn’t seem amused whatsoever. You silently scolded yourself to see how they reacted to it and you couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty, okay, _a lot_ guilty.

Everyone piled out of the room after Steve gave them all a slight shake of the head, they knew it meant trouble to be in the same room as a fuming ex-assassin. When you remained on the couch, Steve turned to look at you, silently asking you to follow the rest of the team. You swallowed as you sat still, staring at the three of them.

“I’m sorry,” you voiced, Steve’s eyebrows knitted together as the rest of the men turned to look at you. Tony with a relieved look and a thankful nod, but Bucky had a look that instantly turned to shock. “I thought it would be funny, obviously it’s not, and I’m really sorry, Buck,” you gave him a sheepish look as you fiddled with your fingers, your gaze not meeting his. You could feel your stomach knot up with nervousness as you finally met his gaze. You couldn’t tell what he was thinking, he always covered his feeling well.

“I don’t think it was you,” he then responded, “You’re too nice,” you could feel your heart shattering at that. He thought you were too nice? Now you feel like even more of a douchebag.

You quickly whipped out your phone and looked through your texts, pulling up the video, you handed the phone to Bucky.

Once the video ended, he turned to look at you, you could tell he was a little pissed off, but it seemed to be significantly less than what it was. Steve looked at you with a tiny hint of amusement in his eyes, but then he turned to Tony and gave him a glare. Bucky gave a deep sigh and turned towards Tony. He just shook his head as he sat next to you on the couch. He handed you back your phone, not before seeing your background, which you had changed to the picture of Bucky shirtless, with colorful magnets stuck to his left arm. He gave you an unreadable look as he handed you back your phone. Steve grabbed Tony by the shoulder and they hauled ass out of the room. You silently braced yourself for the angry tone in his voice when his mouth opened.

“I cannot believe you would deceive me this way,” he whispered as a smile fell on your lips. “I mean, I thought we were friends, and you go and stab me in the back?” He asked, a slight smirk lacing his voice. You knew he was just messing around now. You let out a small chuckle as he pointed to his shoulder. “What’s this one for?” His finger lightly nudged the bear covering the star.

“Oh,” you glanced at it once more before turning your gaze to Bucky’s eyes. “It’s to show that your aren’t as scary as you like to think you are, that you are a literal teddy bear,” you smirked as he gave you a heartfelt laugh.

“C’mon, help me take these off,” he smiled as he began pulling off the magnets. You just gave him a small chuckle as you followed his actions.


End file.
